Little Fortune
by TheHighQueen
Summary: "I was very lucky to have met you..." This wasn't how it was supposed to end, but it did. How funny, they were the things that he wished to keep.
1. Chapter 1

**Another writing challenge to the prompt: Little Fortune**

 **I still have writers' block…so this three(or more) shot was born. SOMEONE PLS HELP GET RID OF THIS BLOCK-CT NEEDS TO BE WRITTEN.**

 **A tribute to the Campbell brothers and Allen.**

* * *

Chapter 1: And So The Boy Fell Into His Slumber

 ***Present***

The air was cold, and he was alone.

Allen forgot what being alone was like after spending so many years with Nea and Mana. Even when everything was changing, even when they got jobs and such, Nea and Mana always remained a constant in his life. It'd been that way for fifteen years.

 _Huh...that was actually really long ago..._

Everything was so different now: Nea was gone, dead, and Mana...Mana went missing. He couldn't find him, not that he really wanted to. Allen...loved Mana but Mana had surely gone insane.

Not that Allen really blamed him after Nea...it was really to be expected.

Out of everybody, this did hurt Mana the most.

He sighed, chuckling softly and running his hand through his long hair, "Well...aren't we just a complicated bunch?"

 _Still..._

It happened a long, long time ago.

Allen didn't remember exactly _how_ or _when_ he met Mana and Nea, he just knew that they were there. They met suddenly and were best friends ever since. People in Allen's villages called them triplets because they were never seen without each other.

Allen thought it was funny because in reality Nea and Mana were twins, and he was just a friend. It made them feel closer-like family. Ever since they were seven, they were inseparable.

A lot of the memories Allen had from his childhood were of Mana and Nea. Those times he recalled fondly because they were always filled with joy or laughter.

Those times were fun.

 _~Fifteen years prior~_

 _ **Allen: Age 7**_

 _ **Nea and Mana: Age 7**_

They were running through that golden field. Allen tightly held onto Mana's hand, trying to keep up. It wasn't that he couldn't run as fast, but he was always embarrassed of why he had to hold Mana's hand.

(He got lost a lot, and Mana got sick of it, so when they walked around town or the field, Allen had to hold his hand. Katerina thought it was cute.)

"Keep up Mana, Allen!"

Mana laughed,"We're trying!"

"I'm going to get there first!"

Allen could see it in the distance: they were racing to one place. Mana and Nea liked to go to it a lot, they said that they felt connected to it.

" _Mother and Father met there."_ Mana would explain.

" _So this place is extremely important to us, so we come to it a lot."_ Nea would continue. It was like they were attached to the tree, whenever they went there it was like everything calmed down.

Mana got especially dramatic once they got there(they lost to Nea), "This is my favorite place to go. Mama always says that we can' forget this place, because if it was not for Father and her meeting her, we'd have never born."

"That sounds so sweet!" Allen exclaimed-even at seven he was a romantic.

"That's why it's important to you too, Allen!" Nea grabbed his other hand, smiling.

"Why?"

"If father never met our mother...if we were never born...we'd have never been friends!"

 _Oh...that's right..._

Allen smiled back, "Then..I must be really lucky huh?"

~insertlinebreak-

 ***Present***

 _It was so fortunate of me to have met you…_

Allen smiled tenderly at the memory, looking up the the sky. His hand was in his heart, "Well...we'll all meet again, right? In different circumstances I suppose." It was kind of sad to think of it that way, because he liked what the three of them had now.

Not a lot of people could say they were friends for so long. Not a lot of people could say the only thing that separated them was death-and the death of nearly thirteen people.

Mana stopped it from being thirteen dead, of course, so it only ended with eleven dead. Two were still alive.

And Nea…

...he'd be alive again eventually. Just like all of them would. Even Allen. Because they were Noah, and Allen agreed to be the host of a Noah.

~ _onsertlinebreak~_

 ***Five years prior***

Nea and Allen had been so secretive eventually. They still hung out and talked with him frequently but Allen knew them too well.

Somewhere along the way, they got jobs. That was great for them of course, they were seventeen and mature. It was that they wouldn't tell him _about_ their job or their coworkers.

Sometimes, he'd see other people surrounding them. When Allen would come, Mana would tell them to leave. Since some of them looked older than Mana, Allen expected some of them to refuse. They all left obediently, as if Mana had some power over them.

There were also random strangers calling to Mana. Sometimes he'd see Nea frantically shooing them off-and they did.

Allen began to get worried, until he heard their conversation. He had slept over, and they thought he was asleep.

"I...want to tell him…" Nea was saying, "We _have_ to…"

"But that's dangerous!" Mana exclaimed, "I can't...Allen can't…" He sounded scared of something. Was it if Allen knowing? And if so, knowing what? He tried to not make a sound.

"But we're worrying him…" Nea reasoned, "I hate it when he worries. I feel so bad...don't you?"

He felt a shift in the bed, somebody was brushing his hair out of his face. It was probably Mana, because Mana was so mother-like. He was always like that, even when they were younger. He still pretended to be asleep.

"I don't want to put him in danger and...this isn't a fun game, Nea. This...what we are, it's dangerous and...I don't...want him to hate us…"

And that broke Allen's heart: whatever they were hiding, he'd never hate them, he loved them too much.

Then somebody was shaking him, "Allen, Allen wake up." Allen opened his eyes and stared at Nea and Mana. Nea had his hands on his shoulders.

"You slept in late, " Mana scolded, "Why are you so tired?"

Allen had slept in late-he told the truth.

"I've been studying a lot…"

"Have you? Well...I'm sorry, but I'm putting more stress on you by telling you this." Mana bit his lip guiltily.

That day, Allen learned everything. The Holy War, the Black Order, and their 'coworkers', the Noah Family.

Allen did cry, but he kept smiling. He was scared, but not of them, for them. What would he do if they died? If they lost? If they...were killed?

"Do you...hate-"

"No!" Allen interrupted, "I…can never hate you two...I'm not sure what I'll do about this...or how I feel about you and Nea doing this...but I can never hate you. I love you."

Both of them smiled; it was like sunshine. Allen never left them, not even after that. Instead, he wanted to be of use to them. Even if what they were doing was bad, he wanted to help them somehow.

He became apart of their 'family' somehow.

Mana and Nea hugged him tightly;

"We love you too!"

 **~*present***

Allen sighed again, deeply, "We'll get through this somehow...right? Nea, Mana?"

 _I was very fortunate to have met you_

 _...even if I have no right to cry_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Writers' block TT. It sucks a lot. If anybody wants to bounce ideas off of each other, PM me. I need yooouuu. Or, even if you just want to talk, PM me. I'm a lonely little high school girl.**

 **So to the reveiwer that asked...was it that obvious? XD. I was inspired by the AMV, I completely forgot to give credit. So: Guys, there's this super cool AMV about Mana, Nea, and Allen titles Little Fortune. It's bootiful. I cried while the second half played.**

* * *

* **Present***

When Allen really thought about it, what happened was really predictable. He didn't notice it at first, not until the very end, but if he only looked closer.

Nea and Mana were never good at hiding things from each other, much less from him. Even though they acted the same around each other, he'd never forget the little things that they did. How they'd flinch suddenly when holding hands or won't look at each other when hugging.

They were always so close before, that never happened. He felt horrible, because he never really noticed.

If he'd considered it sooner, he would've realized something was wrong. He wouldn't have thought that they just got into an argument. He would've knocked some sense into them.

Two brothers should never fight-not in that way.

But...he was too late….and now he was alone.

"No, not alone." _There's still hope. There's still hope._

And he still had that special song. The song that was formerly so special to Nea and Mana, and somehow became so special to him as well. Without that song, Nea and Mana would've never been born.

What a horrible future that'd be.

So he'd cling to that song like it was a lifeline. He hummed it under his breath as he walked the streets of London. He was searching for Mana, because he had disappeared after the fight.

Mana had went insane, and although he at first was going to leave him be...he couldn't. Mana needed reassurance-even as a child he always did. Nea and Allen always thought it was cute(even though they teased him about it) but now it just hurt.

What he was reassuring Mana of...that hurt.

 _Don't worry...Nea still loved you. Trust me!_

In hindsight, he was probably in Edo.

Allen couldn't check Edo without the guidance of a Noah. He couldn't fight an AKUMA, and they swarmed Edo. They used to recognize him, but now they couldn't. After Nea screwed something up in the Ark, the Akuma went berserk.

He hoped Mana would walk around London eventually,or else he'd have to stalk him in Paris. Mana's 'work' centered in Paris. He was a noble there.

"Ah...this was so much easier with Nea's Timcanpy!" Allen whined, "But that stupid womanizer has it! Damn Cross and his drunken ways and…" yeah...Allen didn't like Cross. Not only did he take Timcampy(The only way to track Mana), but he was also a jerk.

Cross was one of Nea's biggest allies, but that didn't mean Allen liked him. That manipulative...rude…

He had only met him twice-the first time Cross mistook him for a girl. The second time Cross called him short and then confused Mana for a girl. Mana, although Cross was an exorcist, whined like a child.

Allen had tried to be kind, but Cross only called him unmanly. Allen understood why Nea never told him the reason across was truly there: Allen was much too loyal to Mana. He loved Nea as well, but Mana was the Earl and he trusted in Mana's judgement.

That didn't mean that he was hurt that he didn't know. If he did, he could've talked them out of it.

It was much too late for that now, so he had to keep walking forward.

 _Ha...that's what a Nea always said!_

 _Never stop, keep walking._

"Going to France is expensive...the things I do to keep them…" Even as he said this, he smiled gently.

 _As it turns out, you are the Fortune that I wish to keep…_

~insertlinebreak~

 ***Thirteen years prior***

Allen's birthday was on December 12th.

He was nine when he finally spent the entirety of December with Nea and Mana. It was strange to stay away from family for so long and Allen did miss them, but since he was with Nea and Mana, he was fine.

A lot of the nights Nea would make Mana and Allen stay up late, and then they'd sneak outside or to the piano room. Katerina never caught them, or if she knew she didn't care.

On the eve of Allen's birthday, December 11th, they went down to the piano room. Allen liked the piano, it was a pretty instrument. He couldn't play the piano(but he could play the violin) but he liked the way the keys sounded.

Nea and Mana could play the piano though, Katerina taught them. They still received lessons, but they(especially Nea) didn't need them really. They could play almost anything.

They really only played one song, _that_ song, because it was their family. Nea was the best at playing it. He could literally play it with his eyes closed, Mana had to look at the keys as he played it.

Allen liked the lyrics.

 _And so the boy fell asleep…_

"What are you going to wish for on your birthday Allen?" Mana asked sweetly. They sat on a couch in the piano room, the music flooding the room. Nea was playing it, and it was almost comically because he was so short his feet didn't reach the ground.

Allen shrugged, "I don't know. I have everything I want."

"Sweets?"

"I can make them!"

"Toys?"

"I'm getting too old for them…"

Mana sighed, "Well...you have to tell us what you want or we won't be able to get you a present. Stop being so difficult." They sat in silence for a while, before Allen looked back at Mana.

"I really didn't know what to wish for, Mana. I'd wish for something expensive, but that's an odd thing to wish for, right?"

Nea continued to play the piano, even as he began to speak, "It doesn't have to be something material. It could be something else that we can't see." Nea smiled at him gently, "Ask for anything, and we'll give it to you."

It was a simple thing to ask. They were willing to give Allen the world if he asked for it tomorrow. They really were nice friends, Allen never wanted to lose them. That thought terrified him, even then.

 _Wait…_

"I can ask for anything, right?" Allen asked curiously.

"Of course!" The twins chorused, laughing when they realized they spoke in unison.

Allen grinned widely, "I wish for us to never leave each other...not even when we're old and gray. Promise?"

The music suddenly stopped, Nea was staring at him. Mana was as well, and Allen suddenly felt nervous.

"Did I say something wrong…?"

Then they started to laugh.

"That's a silly wish, Allen. We thought you already knew…!" Mana giggled.

"Knew what?"

Nea was suddenly beside him, hugging him tightly. He felt Mana hug him as well.

"We'd never leave you anyway, never! But if that's your wish…" Nea pinched his cheeks.

"It only makes our promise stronger!" Mana finished.

Allen's eyes widened in realization. He began to laugh, tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn't know why he was crying. Was it because he was happy?

"Right, Allen?" They chorused, smiling.

"...Right…!"

~insertlinebreak~

 ***Present***

Allen woke up suddenly. That memory had been his dream. He vaguely realized he was crying. Not loudly, just tears on his cheeks. The memory wasn't sad, he loved that birthday. It was filled with joy and laughter and music.

"Mister...are you alright?" A little girl tugged on his sleeve. She was adorable and Allen smiled gently at her.

"Yes…"

"But you're crying." She pointed out, "Crying means that you're sad, do you know that?"

The mother came rushing after her, "Molly, get back to our seat! I'm so sorry…" The little girl jerked away from her mother when she tried to grab at her. Instead, she climbed closer to Allen, hiding her face in his shirt.

"I wanna stay with him…!" Allen's eyes widened in embarrassment. He was good with little children, and they tended to stay far, far away from him. Did he really change that much…?

"Molly no…"

Molly opened her mouth to wail, and Allen quickly clapped his hand over her mouth. It'd be bad if she screamed. He smiled winningly at the mother, chuckling softly.

"No...no...it's fine." The mother wearily nodded, and sat back in front of him. Molly made herself comfortable next to him.

"Ne...Mister why were you crying?"

Allen smiled, "I miss my family."

The girl covered his mouth, "Are they far? Mama says that when family is far you have to have faith that you'll see them again. That's what Mama says." She said matter-of-factory.

Allen laughed softly.

"Is that so?"

"Yup!"

"Well then, Miss Molly, your mother is very smart. You are very smart too. I'll have faith."

Molly blinked up at him innocently, "Is your family big?"

"Very. I had two people who I loved very dearly. They are my best friends."

Molly smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah...that's why it's very important that I have faith. And I have _you_ to thank for it."

The train slowed to a stop and Molly's mother stood up.

"Molly, come on."

"Okay!"

Molly gave a short wave as she left. When she finally got off the train she stretched her arm above her head to give a long sweeping wave.

 _Have faith, huh?_

He laughed lowly as he sang under his breath, "And so the boy fell asleep…"

~insertlinebreak~

 ***Six months ago***

They weren't standing by each other. They wouldn't even look at each other directly. They were talking but they wouldn't look into their eyes. It was strange, Allen picked up on it.

He talked to Joido about it, "Did they have a fight?"

"Who? The Earl and Nea? I'm not sure...they are acting weird…"

"Nea and Mana never did this before...maybe I'm just acting strange…" He often got so overly worried about them. He couldn't help it; he always thought that they'd die at any moment. That the exorcists would win.

Joido shrugged, "Talk to Road about it, she'd probably know more." Road was the youngest Noah: she was only fourteen. She also unnerved Allen a lot. He didn't really want to talk to her.

He decided not to, "I'll ask Wisely first...and then Road if need be…" Allen laughed nervously, "Then I'll beat some sense into them!"

"You three must really be close," Joido mused, "Because as far as I know...the Earl _hates_ humans." As did all the Noah, Allen knew.

Allen pouted defiantly, "The Mana I know could never hurt a fly!"

 _Even now, being a Noah, he's still so gentle. That's why this worries me…_

"I wouldn't worry about it, they're probably having some stupid fight over the ark again. You know how they get."

Allen sighed, "You're right…" And it was a party, so he shouldn't be so down.

"Allen!" He turned to see Nea and Mana standing off to the side, they held out a hand, "Come dance with us!" They were holding hands, albeit they still wouldn't look at each other.

Allen smiled brightly, "Okay!"

~insertlinebreak~

 ***Present***

He stepped off into Paris, sighing, "I'm running out of time…"


End file.
